Controlling the Heat
by winxluv101
Summary: Sequel to Up in Flames, 3rd story to Spark. Calliope leads everyone into Italy, to find the corpse of the Wild species. There are challenges for them that they'll need Callie for. What happens when Calliope finds out that there was a traitor among her for all of her reign? CO- WRITTEN BY: Roxy Fan 4 Ever


**Okay, this is the third and final story of the series SPARK.**

**This story contains:**

**New characters  
Unexpected events  
Cliffhangers  
Tear jerkers  
ROTFLOL moments - eventually, some time later**

* * *

_Calliope's POV_

I woke up to feel a warmth on my back. I turned over slightly to see Duman still sleeping soundly. He had me surrounded by him in such a loving way. He used one arm to drape over my waist and the other to use as my "pillow".

I hate that the Winx call him evil though. He's one of the sweetest guys I know.

"I hope they understand," I said to myself.

"You hope we understand what?" Bloom asked sleepily as everyone started to wake up.

"N-Nothing," I said I stood up, along with Duman.

"Did _all_ Wild Fairies sleep on the ground?" Stella asked as she stretched her back. Timmy put on his glasses and Tecna cracked her back.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that? Wild Fairies sleep in the form of a wolf, so it's quite comfortable for us."

"Nope, I just wanted to know."

"That's the best sleep I've had in a while," Misty sighed happily as she stretched her back by doing a jackknife sit-up.

"Really!" Stella said, "I usually sleep on softer surfaces."

"Well sorry, your royal Hiney-ness," I did a mick curtsie, "Wild Fairies choose not to think very highly of themselves."

"But you're their _queen_! Shouldn't _you_ at least sleep on soft surfaces?"

"I did," I smirked at Duman and he smirked back as Stella rolled her eyes.

Flora rolled her eyes at Stella, "Besides Stel; trees are naturally harder in the core than on the outer range. Callie most likely sleeps on the outer range."

"How do you know this!"

"Three words," Tecna said sarcastically, "Fairy...of...Nature."

"Well I have three words for you-" Brandon covered her mouth.

"Thank you," Ogron said as I lead them all to the canopy for breakfast.

"I was going to say 'Where's my breakfast?' before he covered my mouth, jerk."

I rolled my eyes as we came to the top of the tree that had a wide base and length so it was like a full sized ball room. There was a long stump in the middle as a table that could seat about 50 and there were mini stumps to use as chairs that went around. There was another 'chair' at the edge of the table, where I sat.

"This is amazing," Flora said as she smiled at me, "I never knew this is what the top of these trees looked like."

"Our trees have camouflage over it, so on the outside, it's only branches and leaves."

I sat down at my place and the others filled in a few of the chairs. I waved my hand and a bowl was in front of everyone except the wizards; they don't eat.

"This looks great," Tecna said as she ate a berry, "They taste really fresh. What are these?"

I smiled at her, "They are. On your plate are hackberries, bearberries-"

"Bear berries!" Stella said as her eyes widened.

"Bearberries grow on evergreen shrubs with white flowers," Tecna said as she ate another one, "They do not contain actual bears."

"Oh."

"Bearberries, wild rose berries, thimbleberries, and mulberries."

"They taste excellent," Musa complimented.

"They really do," Bloom added, "Are these pine nuts?"

"Correct."

"I really like the thimbleberries," May said as she smiled.

"Me too," Sierra said as she swallowed another one.

The Winx and Specialists all finished their breakfast a few minutes after me, "Are Wild Fairies on, like, a diet?" Stella asked me as I led them to the edge of the tree. There was a zip line made from vines and thick branches. It was hidden in the tree canopies.

I looked at her oddly as Brandon laughed nervously, "Sorry about Stel, she tends to ask a lot of questions when we're some place new."

"No problem, now," I said as I held one of the branches, "All you have to do is hold on tight and you'll be at the tree over there."

Stella cautiously held both ends tightly, "Are you sure this is SAAAAAFE!" I lightly pushed her and she went flying down the zip line.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning," I said as I sighed happily, "Here you guys go. I'm sure you can handle it from here."

"This sure is a fun way to be living, Callie," Layla said as she and Nabu shared one of the branches and slid down to the other tree along with Brandon. Soon, everyone was on the other side, but me of course. I climbed on the vine and started to walk down it.

"Be careful," Sierra warned me. I smiled at her and closed my eyes as I continued walking.

"She's gonna kill herself," I heard Misty say. When I was a few feet away, I stopped and jumped. I cartwheeled once and then I felt my feet on something solid once again.

I opened my eyes to see everyone trying to catch their breaths.

"Never...do...that...again," Musa said through pants of breath.

"Why not? The zip line is only in case emergencies, otherwise, Wild Fairies walk down." I walked into another door covered in moss and walked up.

"How long have you been ruling, Callie?" Bloom asked me.

"Since I was about 16. I felt a lot of power from that time."

"When did you...ya know," Stella said uneasily.

I knew she was talking about when I finally died, "7 years after."

We walked into a room that was a little dimmer than the other room and there was another wooden table. We used this room to discuss serious matters.

Especially the Hunters.

"Now we must be serious," I said as we all sat down, "We all knew that we must discuss this sooner or later."

They were all quiet at my words, "Now does anyone have anything to say before we start?"

"Will there be a possibility of you not surviving this?" Tecna asked me seriously.

"Highly."

They all went quiet at my words, "Now, what we are dealing with are not your average fairy hunters. They are cheaters and will do all in their power to make my kind suffer."

"If anyone does not wish to risk their lives, I suggest that you go home now," nobody made a move to get up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sierra answered, "In a short time, I speak for all of us when I say, we have grown attached to your kindness. We would want you and Rocksand to be alive."

"And I speak for my sister when I say, I bet she would want to meet you," Roxy said as she smiled sadly.

"I would be delighted to meet her as well if her friends are risking their lives to save her."

Duman smiled at me and I smiled back softly, "Can you now explain some things about what we're dealing with?" Tecna asked me.

My eyes darkened at the memories, "These fairy hunters are working under someone feeding them orders, but I've searched and couldn't find out who it was."

"Hm," Sierra sighed under her breath, "Tell us everything."

"These Fairy Hunters are Italian and they live in Italy, also where Sibylla lives _and_ where the Wild Fairies mainly live. They're fairy sellers and the Wild Fairies would always see them coming and warn nearby fairies. The hunters think they are pests that need to be eliminated, so they are trying to kill all of the Wild Fairies that exist."

"That's terrible," Flora said with compassion.

"Yes, and soon, many hunters were killed and a few fairies were killed. So, the hunters started making poison and trapping us with our weaknesses, other animals. They would poison us and when we died, they would take our bodies to the Dead Animal Demon home and encase us in our own magic that they extracted from our blood."

"I didn't even think that was possible," Nabu muttered under his breath.

"I did too," Timmy whispered as I continued.

"I was the last one to die and Duman, Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan saw me die while they hid in the bushes. They all knew that Duman loved me, so right before I died, I looked at Duman and he helped me quietly say a spell, moving every ounce of my magic to Morgana which soon went into Rocksand, so I could keep the Wild Fairy species alive."

"When the hunters found that I had no magic left in my blood, they encased my body in glass case and made a sign in Italian saying 'Queen of the Wild Ones' to mock me, but became my original title later in time. They have a special device that can track down Wild Fairies that they made from my blood sample, because the Queen can track other Wild Fairies. They used it just in case we managed to resurrect."

"Do you remember anything else, Callie?" Musa asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I only remembered what happened that day."

"What happened _exactly_ before you were killed?" Timmy asked.

I smiled softly, "I had mated with Duman."

"You what?" Stella asked with confusion.

"Mating is a permanent marriage, Stella," Sierra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but the strange thing was that about half an hour later is when I was killed."

"Well," May said as she began to think, "You two are in love right?"

I turned to Duman, "Right?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

"And you were killed last?"

"Correct."

"How far apart was the death before yours and the fairy killed before you?"

"Maybe a week."

"It seems that the person who killed you didn't want Duman in the picture. Or else they possibly would have killed you within a day."

I thought about it. I _did_ have many admirers, but they were all Wild wizards, so that can't be it.

"No, all of the hunters hate me most of all."

"But what if someone was feeding them orders?"

I paused; that _could_ be a possibility. "No one would betray me."

"Well," Tecna started, "There are known causes of the people under their leader over throwing the leader."

"Then why would _I_ die last?"

"Maybe it was one person," Layla said softly, "Maybe one of your people are still alive."

"I don't know, I just know that I was one of or was the last to suffer."

The Winx, Sparks, and Specialists all looked at each other, "Calliope, I think you have a spy among your fairies and wizards."


End file.
